jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderstorm
A Thunderstorm, also known as an electrical storm, lightning storm, or thundershower, is a storm characterized by the presence of lightning and its acoustic effect on the Earth's atmosphere, known as thunder. Thunderstorms occur in a type of cloud known as a cumulonimbus. They are usually accompanied by strong winds, heavy rain, and sometimes snow, sleet, hail, or, in contrast, no precipitation at all. In the dimension of Jumanji, Thunderstorms are bad news bringers as their arrival signals thunder strikes, flash flooding or hail, which are all part of a Monsoon. Appearances Book= In the picture book, one of Peter's rolls land his piece on a square that reads: "Monsoon season begins, lose one turn". This summons a flash of lighting which scares the Monkeys out of the kitchen, bringing little raindrops which leads to a full heavy rain shower. The Monsoon stops when Judy rolls her turn which summons the Guide. Once Judy wins the game, the effects of the Monsoon disappear. |-|1995= In the 1995 film, Sarah Whittle's dice roll in the plant overgrown Parrish Mansion releases a Monsoon, which she assumes to be safe because they are inside but is proved wrong by a fierce thunderstorm and quickly followed by slow then heavy raining. As the players start to make for higher ground, a jet stream flows downstairs and sweeps them into the flooded first floor. Eventually, the appearance of a duo of Crocodiles are triggered, immediately bringing to hunt the players in the water. Due to Nora Shepherd and Officer Carl Bentley trying to get into the Mansion, the effects of the Monsoon drained outside, taking the Crocodiles with it. Because Alan finally managed to land a winning roll, the Monsoon effects and the alternative timeline were undone and Alan and Sarah were returned to 1969. |-|MB= 'Board Game' *'Secret symbol:' Die *'Number:' 1 In the Milton Bradley board game, instead of just the Monsoon on its own, a Thunderstorm has its own danger card. Rolling the die within 1 second will defeat the Thunderstorm threat. 'Jigsaw Puzzles' In 1995, Milton Bradley produced three variant Jigsaw Puzzles as promotional tie-ins for the 1995 Jumanji film. Each Jigsaw has a different style but all three have 100 pieces each. Against a purple background, the Parrish Mansion is becoming overrun by Jumanji's vegetation. A Thunderstorm is erupting in the dark sky above, referencing the Monsoon while the ground is being torn up by the fast growing plants. The scene is held together by the bronze zig-zag and the Jumanji logo at the top centre. |-|TV= In the animated series, when Alan stole the Jumanji game's dice in a huff, the game brought both him and the dice back inside the realm. Because of what Alan did, the game's crystal ball emitted a Thunderstorm to reflect the drastic changes in the game's balance. A Thunderstorm appears as part of a Monsoon, which is the focal point of Stormy Weather. Judy and Peter arrive in front of Alan's house on a nice sunny day, but a flock of Flamingos fly overhead and disturb Alan since their migration was not due for another month. The weather then drastically changes and he asks them to help secure his house against the oncoming JuMonsoon is coming. Alan is destroyed by a bolt of lightning. Slick gives Peter and Judy a ChronoRepeater to repeat time. The two go back to the moment they first arrive and set out to warn Alan. They convince him to hide in his cave, but he runs out into the storm to check on something and is killed again. This time the two go further back in time and steal Professor Ibsen's lightning rod to protect Alan. The rod works, but hail causes Alan to fall to his death. The next time they use the lightning rod and a rope as a bungee cord, but a sudden flood washes Alan over the cliff. The next time they try the lightning rod, the rope, and the Manjis War Canoe, but the canoe hits a rock and Alan goes off a cliff to his death. The two start fighting over the ChronoRepeater and after several resets, it falls off a cliff and is destroyed. On their last attempt, the two put aside their differences and work together to save Alan. This time it works: the lightning rod, the rope, and the canoe save them, but a tornado sucks them up from the canoe. Professor Ibsen's sudden appearance suggests that Alan lasso the lightning rod which pulls them out of the tornado and sends them to Alan's home. The storm ends and the two realize that by working together they've solved their clue and are sucked back home. In The Three Peters, Peter is split into three bodies, each with their own unique personality. As part of the clue, Judy throws a bucket of water on the Peters in the midst of a Thunderstorm to attract the lightning and conduct it through them. It works and the three Peters are struck by lightning which solves their clue and sends them home |-|2017= In the 2017 film, after Professor Van Pelt removes the Jaguar's Eye from the Jaguar Shrine, the jewel corrupts him and plummets the Jumanji realm into a curse, signalled by a Thunderstorm with flashes of lightning emitted from the sky to make it official. When the five avatars finally reached "The Defenders", the thunder strikes became more frequently active in relation to the arrival of Van Pelt and the game's nearing completion. Category:Jumanji weather